


something new (something borrowed, something thick and black)

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Tim’s first time on the other end of Bea’s strap-on.





	something new (something borrowed, something thick and black)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of Bruce Wayne, fucked. Technically this would be Bea Wayne, fucked and this is more than 100 words but still.

They were trying something new, and Tim was still in a mild state of shock. She was well-acquainted with the thick black strap-on. More than well acquainted really, and she had been since she first became Robin. Robin needed to blow off steam and this was the proper way to do that according to Bea. Tim never doubted her wisdom when it came to things like this.

It was just that never in Tim’s wildest dreams did she expect to be on this end of the strap-on. Especially not with Bea on the other end.

But that’s what was happening. Bea was bent over the hood of the Batmobile and Tim was standing behind her slowly shifting her hips. She was terrified of messing up. One would think so much experience would give her a better idea of how not to do that but it the moment it wasn’t translating.

“You have a lovely cock Robin,” Bea purred and Tim hates it when she did that because it always went straight to her crotch, “We should have used it sooner.”

Tim moved all the rest of the way in, “We were too busy with my cunt.”

“I see,” Bea didn’t betray an ounce of emotion, “Harder.”

If Tim could do anything it was recognize an order when she heard one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
